


Howard Stark, Pirate

by Nathamuel



Series: MCU Flashfics, Drabbles and Requests [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pirates, possible past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Steve gets captured by a pirate.<br/>~<br/>This story is open for requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by hildegard-stark's answers to a [meme about Steve/Howard and Steve/Howard/Peggy](http://hildegard-stark.tumblr.com/post/57696007485/steve-howard-and-steve-howard-peggy-d), an AU of your choice. :D

"Look who we fished out of the ocean." Howard leered at the man kneeling in front of him in his quarters, the captain's quarters might he add. The man's hands were tied behind his back. Howard had learned his lesson the first time he had had the man aboard. He'd been so feisty and to be freed of his bindings he had to show his good will first. The soldier was still dripping wet and Howard smugly thought about stripping him out of his clothes later and having his wicked way with him. "Welcome aboard, Steve Rogers." he said, walking around him slowly.  
The blond soldier looked at him angrily and didn't say a word, instead tracking Howard with his eyes as well as he could in his current position. "Now is that a polite way to greet your host? I'm sure your mother taught you better." Howard smiled at the man when he scowled at him. So feisty indeed!  
"Host? I'm your prisoner!" the man spit at him.  
"Aye, but that doesn't have to mean that you can't be comfortable. Just remember the last time." Howard leered again and had the pleasure of seeing the other man blush. "You didn't have any problem with being a prisoner when you begged me to fuck you harder." Howard added and laughed when Steve turned his face away, flushing to the roots of his hair. Howard captured his chin and turned him to face him again. "Now don't be like that baby. I rather liked it." he said and placed his mouth over that of the soldier.


	2. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how they met.

"Don't move! I said don't move!" Captain Steve Rogers shouted and gave chase the moment it became clear that the young man, almost still a child really, wasn't going to listen. He was pretty fast, too, but Steve was one of the best and he wouldn't let himself be outpaced by a mere teenager. 

Steve cursed when the young man weaved through a group of young women who shrieked when he pushed them to the side. 

His good manners dictated him to apologize when he ran past, so he did, right before a shot rang out over the port and Steve yelled as pain blossomed in his shoulder, making him fall on his back. He clutched a hand over the wound, stemming the blood flow and glared at the man who had dared to shoot at him. 

The weapon was still aimed at him so Steve froze, not daring move a muscle lest the man changed his mind about simply killing him. The young man he had chased stood beside the older one with the pistol and the way in which they looked similar made them either brothers or father and son. Steve predicted the latter. 

There was a leer on the older man's face. Steve didn't like how it was directed at him. He glared back.

"Your assistant has stolen something that belongs to me." Steve bit out darkly. 

The man, a thin mustache adorned his upper lip and his hair brushed his shoulders, lifted a single eyebrow and turned toward the teenager, addressing him. 

"Tony, is that true?" he asked and Tony shrugged with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Sure, Dad, just like you told me to."

Tony pulled the necklace from one of his pockets and held it up for his father's inspection. Running feet came closer but both men didn't seem bothered at all. 

"Ah yes, of course. The necklace of one Captain Rogers." he turned back to Steve. "You know the dear Captain?"

"I am the dear captain." The man's eyes widened a little at Steve's words and then his leer seemed to intensify.

Slowly he approached Steve with his pistol still steadily aimed at him. His men must be here soon, what was taking them so long?

"I'm Captain Howard Stark." The man introduced himself, putting the muzzle of the gun under Steve's chin and gently angled his face up so they looked each other in the eye.

"If you want your necklace back. My ship is the Iron Man."

A last lingering look that made Steve feel like he was being defiled by his eyes and then father and son were gone, ship pulling out of the port and no one made a move to stop them. Steve cursed.


End file.
